communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-10
wikipedia schützen hallo avatar, gibt es eine möglichkeit unser mariowiki vor nicht registrierten benutzern zu schützen? Denn wir hatten schon viel Vandalismus in unserem Wiki von solchen leuten. Danke schonmal im voraus --Link1205 18:18, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Link1205. Es gibt eine Reihe von Möglichkeiten, um Zugriffe restriktiver zu gestalten. Wir greifen jedoch in der Regel nur bei wirklichen "Notfällen" zu dieser Maßnahme, da sonst für alle Benutzer die Beteiligung schwieriger wird. Normalerweise wird Spam und Vandalismus sehr schnell von den Wikia Helfern und Hausmeistern (Janitors) rückgängig gemacht und stellt kein großes Problem dar. Falls ihr wiederholt Probleme hattet und nicht glaubt, dass sich das ändert, sprich mich bitte noch einmal an und ich schaue mir den konkreten Fall dann genauer an. --Avatar 12:47, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) da bin ich wieder, wir hatten schon wiederholt Fälle von Vandalismus, etwa täglich kommt es zu solchen Ereignissen. Das Hauptproblem besteht darin, das diese Benutzer bloß einen sinnlosen Satz in einen neuen Artikel schreiben, oder gleich das ganze Wiki versauen, wobei sie denn viele "gute" Artikel mit dummen Kommentaren vollspammen. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, das sich daran was ändern wird. Und wenn das soweiter geht, haben wir mehr gesperrte IP Adressen als richtige Benutzer. Ich Liste dir mal ein paar Fälle auf: *Erstmal die Liste der bis jetzt schon gesperrten IP Adressen *Unsinnigen Text hinzugefügt hier *Kleine aber unschöne Änderung *Und noch ein Fall bis dahin --Link1205 13:02, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) wieder ein fall, zum glück bin ich oft online sonst hätte dieser benutzer wohl noch mehr unsinnige artikel erstellt. Aber könntest du nicht unser wiki vor nicht registrierten Benutzern schützen, bitte es nervt und auch andere angemeldete Benutzer haben sich schon bei mir beschwert, via icq und im forum.--Link1205 16:38, 20. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Jiippiie noch ein Idiot der unser Projekt stört, Avatar, könntest du bitte endlich unser wikipedia schützen http://de.mario.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Mario_Bros.:_Spiele_und_Geschichten&action=history nochmal ein besonderer fall :Ok, habe es mir angesehen. Bisher ist das nicht ungewöhnlich viel (und oft scheint es ja eher jemand zu sein, der nicht bösartig ist, sondern unerfahren), aber ich habe mitbekommen, dass du es gerne restriktiver handhaben würdest. Falls einzelne Seiten besonders betroffen sind, dann kannst du die ja jetzt schon schützen. Wir haben ein großes englisches Wiki, in dem wir seit langer Zeit nur angemeldete Nutzer schreiben lassen, das ist das Muppet-Wiki. Ich habe deine Bitte dazu benutzt, noch einmal eine Diskussion im Community Team zu starten, wo die Vor- und Nachteile sind. Sollten wir zum Ergebnis kommen, dass sich das jedes Wiki selbst aussuchen können soll, dann werde ich das Mario-Wiki entsprechend einrichten. Und noch eine Information, die dich vielleicht interessiert: Aus dem Mario-Wiki werden momentan pro Tage mehr als 3.000 Seiten abgerufen. --Avatar 12:33, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Auf allgemeinen Wunsch ist das Mario-Wiki als Ausnahme und Test ab sofort nur noch für angemeldete Benutzer editierbar. Weitere Informationen dazu hier. --Avatar 10:33, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Multi-Upload im Fotowiki Moin Tim, das Multi-Upload im Fotowiki funktioniert - leider - mal wieder nicht. Das Formular zeigt nach dem Ausfüllen und Abschicken minutenlange Aktivität und springt dann auf leere Eingabefelder um, aber hochgeladen ist nichts. Normalerweise müßten die hochgeladenen Bilder angezeigt werden. Da der Autor des Addons schreibt, wenn beim Upload Warnungen kämen, würde das Tool nicht richtig funktionieren, vermute ich den Fehler hier. Trotzdem wir die Größenwarnung beim Upload mal draußen hatten, wird inzwischen wieder bei Bildern > 150 kB eine Warnung ausgegeben. Die läßt sich zwar übergehen, führt aber vermutlich beim Multiupload trotz Haken bei „Warnungen ignorieren“ zum Abbruch. Kannst Du in dem Zusammenhang auch gleich mal die maximale Dateigröße im Fotowiki überprüfen? Wir hatten das schon mal auf 8 MB hochsetzen lassen, das FW ist schließlich keine „Briefmarkensammlung“ ;) Ich würde aber gerne wissen, ob der Parameter noch stimmt oder auch wieder zurückgesetzt ist. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it :*Grummel*. Doofes Upload-Ding. Schaue ich mir sobald wie möglich an. Danke für die ausführliche Fehlerbeschreibung, das hilft immer sehr. --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Habe erstmal die Größenwarnung deaktiviert. Damit greift "nur" noch das hard limit, was momentan glaube ich bei 5 MB pro Datei liegt. Leider ist das hard limit nicht einfach für jedes Wiki einzeln anzupassen. Ich schau mal, was ich machen kann. Könntest du mir vielleicht die Arbeit abnehmen und noch mal prüfen ob der Multi-Upload denn jetzt wieder funktioniert? Das wäre prima. Danke. --Avatar 10:07, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::: Danke erstmal. Wir sind grad dabei, es zu testen. --Eva K. tell me about it 13:36, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::: Lt. Ralf geht es wieder. Mal schauen, ich werde es morgen mal testen. --Eva K. tell me about it 13:44, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) MeerUndMehr Hallo, Avatar, ich möchte (falls möglich) auch .mp3 Dateien hochladen können, und einen Player für Melodien (auf der jwg. Seite; .mp3 und .ogg) haben, wenn das geht. Ich wäre dir dankbar! Mta 18:05, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :MP3-Upload erlaubt. Player prüfe ich gerade - bisher hat glaube ich keines unserer Wiki einen Audioplayer. --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Beim Abspielen der Audiodateien starten sie doppelt, und ich kann nur eine davon wieder abschalten... kann man das irgendwie ändern? Mta 10:22, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Und manchmal tuen sie es nicht! Wie geht denn das?? :Hm. Hast du eine aktuelle Java-Version? Der Player kann leider momentan nur .ogg-Dateien abspielen. Es ist der gleiche Player, der auch in der Wikipedia verwendet wird. Die Datei Kammy.ogg wird nicht abgespielt, da sie von MediaWiki nicht richtig erkannt wird und als "kaputt" einsortiert wird. Lokal funktioniert sie bei mir. Versuche ich noch rauszufinden. --Avatar 10:42, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Und wie fügt man die einträge einer Kategorie ein, ohne sie zu kopieren? Ich meine, wie lässt man kontinuierlich die Seite Kategorie:XY in einer anderen Seite erscheien? Mta 08:05, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich weiss leider nicht genau was du meinst. Eine Seite Test fügst du in die Kategorie:Beispiel ein, indem du sie einmal editierst und irgendwo in der Seite den Text Kategorie:Beispiel einfügst. Du hättest gerne eine automatische Zuordnung zu einer Standard-Kategorie? --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Nein, ich meine, den Inhalt der Kategorie in eine Seite einfügen, ohne zu kopieren (also dass der Inhalt immer aktuell ist) Mta 10:06, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Das ist mit normalen MediaWiki-Mitteln nicht möglich. Ich habe dir die DPL-Erweiterung installiert, die so etwas kann. Siehe dieses Beispiel. Beachte bitte, dass die Verwendung von komplexen DPL-Abfragen das Wiki langsamer machen kann! Wenn du zu dem DPL-Befehl noch allowcachedresults=true hinzufügst, dann sind die Ergebnisse nicht auf die Sekunde genau (im "schlimmsten" Fall etwa eine Stunde alt), aber die Last für den Server wird deutlich geringer. --Avatar 10:37, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Und wie kann man die Schriftfarbe ganz oben bei "Eigene Diskussion" u. ä. anpassen? Bei Anpassung des Monaco-Skins funktioniert nichts. Mta 11:58, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Das kannst du mit :::::#wikia_header a { ::::::color: red; :::::} :::::anpassen. Beachte aber, dass dieser Bereich besonders gecached. Es kann sehr lange dauern (im schlimmsten Fall mehrere Stunden!) bis die Änderung aktiv wird. --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Entschuldigung, ich meinte nicht den Hintergrund, sondern MtaÄ | Eigene Diskussion | Beobachtungsliste... bleibt die Farbe des Links MtaÄ (oder anderer benutzername) da oben immer blau? Mta 10:06, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Hm, vielleicht reden wir aneinander vorbei. Der Code oben sollte genau das machen, was du meinst - die Schriftfarbe der Links im Header ändern. --Avatar 10:37, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Allgemein: Heute, wo ich viele Skins editiert habe, funktionierte oft die Kombination Strg+F5 nicht... ist das normal? Denn wenn ich 20 Mal mache, und immer noch nichts passiert, dann ist das etwas nervenaufreibend...! Nun, ich hoffe, das geht vorbei. Und weiterhin: Bevor du mir keine Antwort gibst, sag einfach nein. Mta 13:48, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) hat sich erledigt mal offtopic Hi Tim, mal ne Frage abseits von Wikipedia/Wikia. Mit Mediawiki soll eine Seite aufgebaut werden, allerdings zweisprachig. Gibt es dazu eine Lösung, ohne daß man zwei Wikis aufsetzen muß? Oder gibts für solche Fragen irgendwo anders einen Anlaufpunkt, viielleicht auf meta oder so? Gruß RalfR 19:13, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Danke fürs Nachfragen Ralf :-) Meine derzeitige Lösung ist, 2 zusätzliche Namespaces (de: en:) anzulegen und in der LocalSettings.php mittels Weiche (via REQUEST_URI) die $wgLanguageCode zu setzen. Funktioniert (bisher) aber schmeckt ein bisschen nach Krücke. -- Bin für bessere Vorschläge dankbar! :Kurze Antwort: Es gibt keine sinnvolle/gute/einfache Möglichkeit. MediaWiki ist einfach nicht drauf ausgelegt. Bei größeren Projekten setzt man sinnvollerweise zwei Wikis auf, bei kleineren muss man sich mit der Namespace-Lösung begnügen. --Avatar 10:02, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habs befürchtet. Besten Dank an euch beide! MP3 oder OGG im Spellbinder-Wiki Hallo Avatar, ich würde gerne im deutschen Spellbinder-Wiki, wie auch im MeerundMehr-Wiki Musikdateien hochladen. Kannst du mir das dann einrichten, wenn möglich? Wenn ja, schonmal danke! --Ashka Harley 14:09, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Momentan geht das nur mit .ogg-Dateien. Oder um genau zu sein: Ich habe dir das deutsche Spellbinder-Wiki jetzt so eingerichtet, dass du .ogg und .mp3-Dateien hochladen kannst. Aber der Musikplayer kann nur .ogg-Dateien abspielen. Ich versuche mal in Zukunft einen besseren Player einzubinden. PS: Das neue Logo sieht schick aus! --Avatar 14:33, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, danke für das Kompliment!--Ashka Harley, aber kannst du mal auf diese Seite gehen, denn dort habe ich die Datei via gallery System eingebunden, aber jetzt ist da so ein hässliches Laussprechersymbol, kann man das irgendwie ändern?--Ashka Harley 15:46, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein, zusammen mit der Gallery-Extension geht das leider nicht. Du kannst nur noicon|Ashkas Niederlage ohne Gallery verwenden (und auch noch mit noicon|30px verkleinern). --Avatar 16:22, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, danke die zweite!--Ashka Harley 16:27, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich hab auch mal eine Frage dazu! Wie funktioniert das mit den .ogg Dateien. Wie kann man die Hochladen, ich kenn nähmlich nur mp3 dateien? und eben wie soll das dann funktionieren? Mfg --BanjoTooie 16:06, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ogg, bzw. genauer Ogg Vorbis ist im Gegensatz zu MP3 ein freies Format, auf das keine Patentgebühren anfallen. --Avatar 16:24, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Flyff wiki anscheinend wusste der net wie man die Tabelle verlängert... konnte mit dem was er drunter geschreiben hat auch nix anfangen... habs gelöscht und problem geschlossen^^ :Klingt nach ner guten Lösung :-P --Avatar 12:11, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Admin Rechte oder selbst machen. Hey Avatar, könntest du mir beim Sims Wiki Admin Rechte geben. Gloomilicious hat sich dazu nicht geäußert, außerdem würde ich dann das Hauptbild und Favicon ändern. Damit es auch Werbungsreif ist. Wenn es nicht geht, könntest du denn die Bilder ändern? Würde dabei die Bilder vom englischen Wiki bevorzugen. Danke--Link1205 15:00, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Prima. Das freut mich. Da sich Gloom nicht meldet, habe ich dich zum Admin gemacht. --Avatar 15:18, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : Vielen Dank für die schnelle Unterstützung, hab gleich mal die Hauptseite der englischen angepasst. :D PS. Wieso klappt das mit den Sprachen nicht?--Link1205 15:47, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Siehe Hauptseitendisku im Sims-Wiki. --Avatar 13:00, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hallo tim, brauch nochmal deine hilfe könntest du mich im sims wiki freischalten er hat mich einfach gesperrt danke--Link1205 12:43, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich nehme an, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelt, das sich sicher klären lässt. Ich habe dich entsperrt und Gloom eine Nachricht auf seiner Disku hinterlassen. --Avatar 12:34, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Avatar Upload Hallo Avatar, ich habe jetzt im Muppetwiki gesehen, dass dort, wo steht, Willkommen zurück, Ashka Harley, Eigene Seite,... man ein Bild einfügen kann. Kann man das auch so im Spellbinder-Wiki arrangieren, weil ich denke, dass das einfach gut aussieht! --Ashka Harley 17:26, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hm, leider weiss ich nicht genau, welches Bild du meinst :-( :Kannst du mir vielleicht einen Screenshot schicken? --Avatar 17:03, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Hier ist der Screenshot: thumb|300px!--Ashka Harley 17:23, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke schön. Dieses Profil ist Teil der neuen "Social Tools". Weitere Informationen dazu findest du hier. Die Social Tools sind momentan noch in der Test-Phase und noch nicht für alle Wikis erhältlich. Wenn du dich noch ein wenig geduldest, dann kannst du sie in Zukunft gerne bekommen. Leider kann ich dir noch kein konkretes Datum nennen. Das ist ein wenig davon abhängig welche Probleme noch auftreten und wie die Erfahrungen mit den Social Tools ausfallen. --Avatar 17:37, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) PS: Noch etwas, wieso kann man in so vielen Wikis das Logo anklicken, und kommt dann zur Hauptseite, aber im Spellbinder-Wiki ist dies nicht der Fall. Kannst du mir sagen, woran das genau liegt, oder es irgendwie beheben!?! --Ashka Harley 18:53, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das Wiki-Logo sollte eigentlich immer auf die Hauptseite des Wikis verlinken. Bei deutschen, englischen und französischen Spellbinder-Wiki klappt es bei mir. Hast du immer noch Probleme? Oder war es vielleicht nur ein temporäre Fehler? --Avatar 17:03, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Dann muss es wohl an meinem Computer liegen, dass man es nicht anklicken kann, nur weil es ja auch beim MarioWiki, Banjo-Kazooie Wiki,... auch funktioniert!--Ashka Harley 17:23, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Komisch. Du hast ja auch keine angepasste CSS-Seite in deinem Benutzernamensraum. Momentan kann ich es mir leider nicht erklären. --Avatar 17:37, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Musikplayer Hallo Avatar, ich hätte da eine Frage bezüglich eines Musikplayers an dich. In unserem wikia, dem Banjo-Kazooie (http://de.banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Banjo-Kazooie_Wiki) wikia habe ich einen Vorschlag bekommen, einen Musikplayer einzufügen. Ich finde diese Idee sehr gut, daher in den Banjo-Kazooie die Stimmen der Charaktere eine besondere Rolle haben. Am besten siehst du auf meiner Diskussions-Seite im Banjo-Kazooie wikia nach, Ashka Harley hat dort alles schon sehr gut beschrieben. Ich kenn mich da leider überhaupt nicht aus und würde mich freuen, wenn du uns da helfen könntest. Mfg --Mario Lover :Hi Avtar könntest du mir in der Herr der Ringe und Oblivion Wiki auch einen Musikplayer einrichten? Schon mal danke. Mfg --BanjoTooie 07:17, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :: ---->>> http://de.banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Mario_Lover#Musikplayer ::::Gruß, BobaCartman 16:14, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Banjo-Kazooie aktiviert. --Avatar 17:09, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Herr der Ringe aktiviert. --Avatar 17:12, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Oblivion aktiviert. --Avatar 17:15, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Vielen Dank Avatar --BanjoTooie 11:26, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Eine Frage hab ich noch! Wie läuft das mit dem Urheberrecht bei ogg-Dateien ab? Gruß --BanjoTooie 12:35, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Da gilt das Gleiche wie bei Bildern: Grundsätzlich darfst du nur Inhalte verwenden, die frei sind. Wie bei den Screenshots drücken wir aufgrund des Zitatrechts ein Auge zu - so ist es in der Regel in einem Spiele-Wiki kein Problem, Screenshots aus dem Spiel zu benutzen. In Hinblick auf die Ogg-Files ist das ähnlich zu handhaben - wenn eine Cartoon-Figur z.B. einen typischen Ton hat ("meep meep" vom Roadrunner), dann kann man das einbinden. Aber man kann nicht in einem Band-Wiki ganze Songs einbinden, wenn diese nicht explizit freigegeben sind. Alle Inhalte (Bilder, Töne, ...) sollten dementsprechend auch mit einem Lizenzbaustein gekennzeichnet werden aus dem die Lizenz hervorgeht und ob die Inhalte (frei) weiterverwendet werden dürfen oder nicht. --Avatar 12:45, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wikitroid Hallo, Avatar, im Wikitroid (und jetzt auch im Banjo-Kazooie Wiki) wird das Wikia-Logo nicht angezeigt. Gestern hat es noch funktioniert, glaube ich. Mta 08:08, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC); Mta 17:12, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Das ist sehr seltsam. Der CSS-Code ist augenscheinlich aus dem Beispiel der Hilfe-Seite kopiert und bei anderen Wikis funktioniert es noch so, wie es soll. Ich konnte auf die schnelle zwar ein Problem finden, aber nicht beheben. Ich kümmere mich drum. --Avatar 17:38, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Problem ist fürs Erste behoben (ggf. musst du die Seite reloaden). Aber das ist nur ein "Fix". Das eigentliche Problem habe ich noch nicht gefunden - mal schaun ob es andere Wikis gibt, wo ein ähnliches Problem auftritt. --Avatar 19:25, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Common.css Hallo, Avatar. Bei Bandipedia geht Common.css nicht. Kannst du dir das bitte ansehen? Gruß, BobaCartman 09:21, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kannst du den Fehler bitte noch etwas genauer beschreiben? Falls es um die Änderung des Logos geht - so wie sie in Commons.css steht, kann sie sich nur auf Monobook auswirken (p-logo), da das Logo in Monaco einen anderen Namen hat (wiki_logo). Falls du nicht weiter kommst und eine genauere Problembeschreibung gibt, kann Tomsen (oder ich) dir bestimmt weiterhelfen. --Avatar 18:04, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab versucht den Seitentitel der Hauptseite und einigen anderen Seiten zu entfernen. So wie bei der Wikipedia und Wookieepedia. Gruß, BobaCartman 06:01, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Sollte hiermit klappen. Habe nur die Hauptseite überprüft. --Avatar 06:16, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Forum Hallo, Avatar! Könntest du mir ein Forum wie das im Banjo-Kazooie Wiki für http://de.drawntogether.wikia.com einrichten? Und besteht bei dieser Art auch die Möglichkeit, die Oberfläche (Layout, Rubriken) nachzubearbeiten? Mta(Diskussion) 08:52, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Und kannst du den Musikplayer aktivieren? Mta (Diskussion) 12:46, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Und wenn du gleich dort bist, kannst du das englische und das deutsche Drawn Together Wiki verlinken? Danke für die ganze Hilfe. Mta (Diskussion) 17:45, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Im Kirby-Wiki bräuchten wir auch den Musikplayer, wenn das geht. Mta (Diskussion) 16:12, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::: Die Liste: *DRAWN TOGETHER *Drawn Together Staffeln – Diskutiere hier über alles aus den einzelnen Folgen **Staffel 1 **Staffel 2 **Staffel 3 *Drawn Together Hauptdarsteller ** Prinzessin Clara ** Wollknäuel Sockenbart ** Foxxy Love ** Toot Braunstein ** Ling Ling ** Xandir ** Spanky Ham ** Captain Hero *Drawn Together Nebendarsteller *Weiteres über Drawn Together *DRAWN TOGETHER WIKI **Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen und Vorschläge - Hier könnt ihr eure Fragen, Anregungen und Vorschläge äußern *OFFTOPIC **Offtopic ::::Hoffe, das es funktioniert. ;) Mta (Diskussion) 18:05, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Bitte schön. Ich habe die Folgen und die Hauptdarsteller allerdings erst einmal zusammengefasst. Das ist sinnvoller, solange noch nicht viele Postings existieren. --Avatar 19:36, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Forum: An dieser Stelle muss ich noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass das integrierte phpBB-Forum noch im experimentellen Status ist und vermutlich auch dort verbleiben wird. Sollten schwerwiegende Fehler auftreten, so werden diese von uns behoben, aber kleinere "Glitches" oder Fehler, die nicht kritisch sind, werden nicht von unseren Entwicklern beachtet, da die Priorität für die phpBB-Forenintegration im Vergleich zu anderen Dingen sehr niedrig ist. Es ist leider nicht möglich, das Layout zu verändern. Die Rubriken können angepasst werden - leider momentan nur von einem Staff-Mitglied. Für Benutzer ist das zur Zeit nicht möglich. Insofern wäre es prima, wenn du mir eine Liste der gewünschten Rubriken zukommen lassen könntest - dann richte ich es dir ein. Dazu bräuchte ich die Forumsnamen und einen (oder maxmal zwei) Sätze mit Beschreibung zu dem Inhalt. --Avatar 17:43, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ogg-Player (drawntogether): aktiviert. --Avatar 17:47, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Interwiki-Links: Eingerichtet. Das Caching der Hauptseite des deutschen Wikis verhindert momentan noch die direkte Verlinkung des englischen Wikis. Dieses Problem sollte sich in wenigen Minuten (maximal 2-3 Stunden) von selbst beheben. --Avatar 17:51, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ogg-Player (Kirby): aktiviert. Gern geschehen. Ich habe oft viel zu tun und kann nicht immer alles direkt erledigen, aber nicht zuletzt ist es natürlich mein Ziel, euch die Tools an die Hand zu geben, die ihr braucht um ein tolles Wiki zu erstellen :-) Insofern freue ich mich immer, wenn ich euch weiterhelfen kann. --Avatar 17:57, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bandipedia Hallo, Avatar. Kannst du mir bitte bei der Bandipedia [http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_Content_Namespaces New Content Namespaces] freischalten? Danke im vorraus und auch danke schön für deine ganze Hilfe bei den Wikis der KUW. Ich gebe Tomsen übrigens auch einen Danke Schön!-Award. Gruß, BobaCartman 13:43, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Gern geschehen :-). Entschuldige die späte Antwort. In den letzten Tagen ist hier wieder viel Arbeit angefallen. Für die neuen Social-Tools (die "New Content Namespaces") merke ich die Bandipedia gerne vor. Momentan sind sie in einigen Test-Wikis (ausschließlich englische) aktiv und unsere Entwickler beobachten ob die Technik skaliert und ein Teil des restlichen Staffs evaluiert die Vor- und Nachteile der neuen Funktionen. Sobald die Tools frei verfügbar sind, kann ich sie gerne in der Bandipedia aktivieren. Einen genauen Termin kann ich dir leider noch nicht nennen. --Avatar 15:29, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Neues Editsymbol Könntest du mir, wenn das möglich ist, oben bei den Editsymbolen (in der ObliviowikI) eine zweite Überschrift also: Wenn ich draufklicke soll im Text dann Überschrift erscheinen! Das mit der normalen Überschrift sollte aber bleiben. Geht dass?? mfg --BanjoTooie 11:59, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Lingowiki Hier war ich wirklich schockiert. So was habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich würde es gerne adoptieren, denn selbst als ich "Letze Änderungen" mit days=150 eingegeben habe, war kein angemeldeter Benutzer am Werk. Geht das? Mta (Diskussion) 18:00, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Und kann man nicht ein bisschen mehr Werbung hier auf Wikia für Sprachenwikis machen? Es gibt eigentlich kaum welche, die sich dort hin verirren. Das ist schade, denn dann ist die ganze Arbeit umsonst. Mta (Diskussion) 18:04, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Momentan machen wir ja (zumindest online) fast nur via Spotlights Werbung für Wikis. Deutsche Spotlights gibt es noch nicht sehr lange, so dass wir bisher noch nicht ausreichend Erfahrung haben - gerade auch weil in dem Zeitraum der Adserver umgestellt wurde, mit dem wir die Statistiken auslesen können, ob und inwieweit Spotlights Einfluss auf die Entwicklung eines Wikis haben. Aus diesem Grund haben wir bisher nur Spotlights für Wikis erzeugt, die schon eine gewisse Größe (sowohl von der Artikelanzahl, als auch der Community) haben und aktiv sind. Bisher hat das LingoWiki diese Ansprüche nicht erfüllt. Wenn du es aber wieder anstößt, dann ist es durchaus möglich, dass wir es bei der übernächsten Spotlight-Runde berücksichtigen. (Die dritte Spotlight-Runde sollte eigentlich längst laufen, verzögert sich aber wegen Umstellungen am Adserver). --Avatar 16:29, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Wie könnte ich dann solche Wikis wie MeerUndMehr vorschlagen? Deren Inhalt ist nicht eindeutig definiert. Primär Geschichten zu allem, was dem Bearbeiter einfällt und Portale zu Partnerwiki-Inhalten. Glaubst du, das würde was? Mta (Diskussion) 16:42, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::So sieht eine typische zugespammte Wikiseite aus. Das passiert "in der freien Wildbahn" sehr häufig mit offenen Wikis. Innerhalb von Wikia wirst du sowas in der Regel nicht finden, da unsere Antispam-Maßnahmen sehr gut sind. Das Problem im konkreten Fall besteht darin, dass das Lingowiki zu dem Zeitpunkt des Spams noch unter der gratis-wiki.com-Adresse erreichbar war. Dort greifen aber unsere Anti-Spammaßnahmen nicht und beim Import wurde der Spam mitimportiert. Danke für deinen Hinweis - Tomsen hat ihn bereits entsorgt. --Avatar 15:39, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Isst vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich, doch könntest du LeCiel, LingoWiki und MeerUndMehr per Interlanguage-Link verbinden? Ich habe vor, dass alle drei miteinander funktionieren. Mta (Diskussion) 15:44, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das ist leider nicht möglich. Interlanguage-Links muss man einen definierten Sprachcode (z.B. de) mitgeben und die "Language"-Box kann auch nur die entsprechenden Sprachnamen (z.B. deutsch) ausgeben - aber die drei Wikis sind ja alle deutschsprachig. Innerhalb des Textes selber kannst du die Wikis via Linktext, Linktext und Linktext verlinken. --Avatar 15:57, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::Habe dir auch Administratorenrechte im Wiki verliehen. Viel Erfolg, Tomsen (talk) 16:07, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Mariowiki ::Und ich wollte fragen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, zufällig Fakten anzuzeigen (z. Bsp. bei Wusstest du, dass...?) Das wäre für das Mariowiki. Mta (Diskussion) 08:50, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Wir haben keine Standard-Funktion um so etwas zu realisieren. Es sollte aber möglich sein, das via DPL umzusetzen. Im Drakensang-Wiki habe ich z.B. ein kleines DPL-Skript geschrieben, dass die letzten drei News von einer Newsseite anzeigt. Anstatt der letzten drei könnte man auch drei zufällige News anzeigen. Und das ist ja genau was du willst. Wenn du magst, baue ich das in den nächsten Tagen (vielleicht sogar schon morgen?) im MarioWiki ein. --Avatar 15:43, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke dafür! Mta (Diskussion) 15:49, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Dies geht auch mit der sogenannten #switch-Funktion. Hier und hier habe ich dir ein Beispiel eingerichtet. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:07, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das ist eine gute Idee, an die ich nicht gedacht hatte. Ihr solltet die von Tomsen vorgeschlagene Lösung vorziehen, da DPL mehr Ressourcen verbraucht, als die Lösung über Vorlagen. --Avatar 16:12, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, aber ich habe nun mehrmals die Hauptseite besucht und es ist immer dieselbe Option gekommen! Ich habe es per Vorlage eingebunden, wenn ich die bearbeite und speichere, dann ändert sich die Option. Aber nur dann! Die Hauptseite kann ich nicht direkt bearbeiten, da die nur für Admins bearbeitbar ist. Mta (Diskussion) 16:44, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, habe ich einige Test durchgeführt, ob zum Beispiel die Wiki-Syntax in der Choose-Option Schuld ist oder auch der Div-Rahmen. Da die Tests jedoch negativ waren und die gleiche Funktion zum Beispiel bei Uncyclopedia (de) prima läuft, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass es sich um ein Cache Problem handelt. Normalerweise beheben sich solche Fehler in einigen Stunden bzw. sind am nächsten Tag wieder OK. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:02, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kirby-Wiki Ich habe einige Vorlagen mit erstellt, und jetzt tauchen alle Seiten aus der Kategorie:Meta-Knight auch in der Kategorie:Boss auf. Wieso ist das so und wie kann man das ändern? Mta (Diskussion) 12:42, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass die Seiten nebeneinander und nich untereinander angezeigt werden? Mta (Diskussion) 12:44, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Eigentlich ist das nicht vorgesehen. Ich habe gerade einen CSS-Fix gebastelt und in die Common.css (CSS für alle Skins) gesteckt. Das sieht dann so aus, nachdem du die Breite der Box anpasst. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich allerdings keine Ahnung was passiert, wenn eine Seite z.B. Unterkategorien hat. Momentan klappt es aber so :-) --Avatar 17:10, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Bild:Thanks sunflower.png Okay, Danke! Mta (Diskussion) 17:17, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sound Player für Wikitroid Hi, ich wollte fragen, ob du dem Wikitroid einen Soundplayer spenden würdest. Es würde mich sehr freuen. Ich hoffe auf eine Antwort, Nitzudan 17:41, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Aber klar doch, gerne. Viel Spaß. --Avatar 17:36, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Aufgrund eures Skins ist die Spezialseite Spezial:Hochladen nicht lesbar. Du kannst sie hier anpassen. Eigentlich sollte es reichen, die Farbe einfach zu löschen. Falls es Probleme/Fragen gibt, melde dich nochmal. --Avatar 17:40, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab vergessen, mich für den Soundplayer zu bedanken. Danke^^Nitzudan(Diskussion) 14:15, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) EnciclopediaDGes Hallo Avatar, sollte man den Gratis Wiki Import EnciclopediaDGes nicht eher der spanischsprachigen Wikia Gemeinschaft zuordnen anstatt der deutschsprachigen, da alle Artikel auf spanisch sind. Außerdem sieht es so aus, als seien viele Artikel aus dem spanischen Wikipedia ohne Quellenangabe kopiert und es ist nicht erkennbar, mit welchem Thema sich das Wikia auseinandersetzt. Die Artikel handeln hauptsächlich von Videospielen, Fernsehserien oder Filmen aber auch von anderen Dingen. --84.171.111.174 19:42, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Das Wiki ist über den Gratis-Wiki-Import zu uns reingerutscht. Ich informiere meinen spanischen Kollegen. --Avatar 17:31, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Interlanguage Links Hallo, wie richtet man es ein, dass zwischen zwei verschiedenen Wikis einfach mittels des Quelltexts de:Artikelname/sb:Artikelname zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Projekten verlinkt werden kann? LG Historicus 14:30, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das können nur Staffs. Du must warten bist Avatar antwortet oder Tomsen fragen. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:34, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Du verrätst mir, welches Wiki du meinst und ich richte es ein :-) --Avatar 17:42, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Es sind das deutsche und das finnische Forgotten Realms Wiki. Gruß--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 16:32, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Eingerichtet. Es kann ein paar Minuten dauern, bis die Interwiki-Links funktionieren. --Avatar 08:19, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hochladen Seite Hallo, kann man das im Spellbinder-Wiki so einrichten, dass wenn man etwas hochladen will, schon in dem Fenster, wo man die Infos wie Beschreibung, Datum, Autor,... einfügen muss, schon die Blankoinfo steht, also wie in diesem Wiki hier auch. --Ashka Harley 19:29, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das hat mich viel Zeit gekostet - die Funktion ist super gut versteckt :-). Ich richte es dir gleich ein. --Avatar 08:18, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Na dann, jetzt weißt du ja, wo sie versteckt ist, und außerdem vielen Dank! --Ashka Harley 12:28, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Genau ;-). Gern geschehen. Da ich es ebenfalls sehr praktisch finde, habe ich es in den deutschen Starter eingebaut, so dass es ab sofort jedes neu erstelle Wiki hat. --Avatar 12:33, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Namespace Manager Hallo Avatar. Kannst du mir in der Bandipedia den Namespace Manager einrichten? Gruß, BobaCartman 05:01, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Nach Rücksprache mit unseren Entwicklern ist es momentan nicht möglich, diesen Code mit unserem Branch zu mischen. Ich fürchte du musst warten, bis das Feature Einzug in den Haupt-Entwicklungs-Ast nimmt. --Avatar 10:13, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Spotlights Info Hallo, Avatar! Jetzt sind alle Spotlights, die im Monaco-Skin gesehen werden, Englische (Zumindest bei mir). Ist das ein Fehler, oder warum ist das etzt so? Mta (Diskussion) 13:53, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Es ist kein Fehler, aber trotzdem nicht gewünscht. Seit etwa 10 Tagen führen wir am Ad-Server eine Software-Änderung mit verschiedenen Tests durch, um die Last zu verringern und die Antwortgeschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Momentan werden aus diesem Grund auf allen Wikis nur englische Spotlights angezeigt. Dies wird sich voraussichtlich ab nächster Woche wieder ändern. --Avatar 07:37, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Runes-of-Magic-Wiki Hallo Avatar. Ich bin gerade fleißig im RoM-Forum unterwegs. Deshalb ist mir auch die Frage aufgekommen, wie man das Logo ändern kann. Wenn ich weiß wie und ob es überhaupt möglich ist, werde ich mich natürlich mittels Gimp an die Arbeit machen und es vorstellen Znarf 14:43, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Prima. Alles Wissenswerte zur Erstellung eines eigenen Logos findest du hier. Du kannst wenn du magst auch gleich darüber nachdenken, ein eigenes Favicon zu erstellen. Ansonsten - wenn du Fragen hast, frag. --Avatar 14:48, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ah Ok vielen Dank! Nur wer ist denn der Admin der Seite? Du oder? "Noch ein kleiner Tipp bzgl. der Hauptseite: Der Text unten sieht so komisch aus, weil vor ihm Leerzeichen stehen. Wenn du ihn so bearbeitest, dass in jeder Zeile das erste Zeichen ein Buchstabe und kein Leerzeichen ist, wird er normal angezeigt" Entschuldigung aber ich weiß gerade nicht was du meinst xD Noch eine Frage: Wieso gehen hier viele Codes wie , Zitate oder Infoboxe nicht? Hab ich was ausgeschalten? Znarf 15:08, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Admin: Ups, sorry. Ich dachte du wärst Admin, aber das ist Signsofdoom. Du kannst das Wiki einfach unter einem beliebigen Namen als PNG-Datei im ROM-Wiki uploaden und mir Bescheid sagen - dann binde ich es ein. Mit Signsofdoom solltest du dich vielleicht absprechen. :Hauptseite: Ich hab es geändert :-) :Codes: Da musst du mir genau sagen, was du meinst und wo es funktioniert, bzw. nicht funktioniert. Innerhalb der Wikia-Wikis (und den meisten anderen Wikis) kannst du viele HTML-Befehle oder Befehle, die du vielleicht aus Foren gewöhnt bist, nicht benutzen. --Avatar 15:25, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Codes gehen nicht Also ich meine die Codes, welche bei Wikipedia funktionieren, wie zum Beispiel Zeilenumbruch oder andere Dinge wie Anker oder gar wichtige Textbausteine. Kann man die irgendiwie einstellen, denn ich finde dass diese sehr wichtig sind lg Znarf 10:02, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Kannst du mir eine genaue Liste der Codes geben, die du gerne benutzen würdest? Der Befehl für den Zeilenumbruch heißt korrekt (oft zum syntaktisch nicht ganz korrekten verkürzt). :Der funktioniert auch. Ebenso funktionieren auch Anker. --Avatar 07:41, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Admin-Rechte Hallo Avatar Und schon wieder muss ich dich stören. Der Administrator würde mir die Admin-Rechte erteilen, jedoch weiß er nicht wie. Diskussionseite von Signofdoom Könntest du es ihm vllt verständich machen oder jene vielleicht mir selbst erteilen? Danke im Voraus! lg Znarf 03:04, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hat ja alles geklappt, prima. --Avatar 07:42, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schriftart ändern? Hi Avatar, kannst du mir vielleicht verraten wie man Schriftart in einem Wiki ändern kann? ich möchte nur einmal experimentieren wie das aussehen würde!! Mfg --BanjoTooie 07:08, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe gesehen, dass du mit dem -Tag rumprobiert hast. Davon ist abzuraten, da es nicht mehr unterstützt wird und viele Browser sich nicht drum kümmern. Die Schriftart solltest du per CSS setzten (siehe auch hier. Dabei solltest du beachten, dass du möglichst nicht eine einzelne Schrift per Namen referenzierst - da z.B. die ganzen Fonts, die bei Windows dabei sind auf einem Linux-Rechner oder einem Mac nicht angezeigt werden. --Avatar 07:45, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Musik-Player Hi Avatar, kannst du uns für das MarioWiki einen Musik-Player einrichten? Danke in vorraus, weil es ja schon so gut wie gemacht ist! --Ashka Harley 18:35, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :War bereits erledigt, aber hier nicht bestätigt. --Avatar 07:03, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Yahoo! Maps Hallo, Avatar. Ich hab bei MediaWiki eine Yahoo! Maps Extention gesehen. Kannst du die bitte bei Goslarpedia installieren und Google Earth entfernen? Gruß, BobaCartman 09:26, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Die Yahoo! Maps Extension haben wir bisher nirgendwo im Einsatz. Ich hab es als Bitte an die Developer weitergereicht. --Avatar 14:16, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) House Interwiki Hallo Avatar, kannst Du einen Interwikilink zwischen dem deutschen HouseWiki und dem englischen, französischen sowie polnischen versionen erstellen? --Dr. Crisp 14:08, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. Kann wg. Caching noch ein paar Minuten dauern, bis alles klappt. --Avatar 14:16, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, --Dr. Crisp 16:00, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) /dufus/ Hallo, Avatar, das Dofus Wiki hat die URL www.wikia.com/dofus/. Kann Wikivideo die url wikia.com/video/ haben? Gruß, BobaCartman 16:17, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, das ist nicht möglich (erstaunlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand eine solche URL bevorzugen würde). Im Fall von Dofus ist es eine Ausnahme, die auf eine Absprache mit der Herstellerfirma zurückgeht. Diese Änderung hat uns einiges an Anpassungsarbeit gekostet... --Avatar 07:46, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Problem Bei dieser Seite sieht man die sidebar immer AUF dem Artikel, nicht daneben. Aber nur bei dieser Seite... Nathanael1711talk 17:38, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Da waren zwei nicht geschlossene div-Tags im Artikel. Ich habe sie entfernt. --Avatar 17:48, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Google Wiki Hallo, Avatar. Wieso hast du mir immer noch nicht im Google Wiki geantwortet? Gruß, BobaCartman 05:22, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Bisher habe ich noch keine Zeit gefunden. Heute mittag komme ich wohl dazu. Im CSS scheint sich auch noch ein Fehler zu verbergen. --Avatar 06:04, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Mein Monaco.css Hallo Avatar, Ich habe auf Trek25 Wiki das Monaco.css von Memory Gamma übernommen, aber es hatte sich nichts geändert. Kannst du dir das vielleicht mal ansehen? Danke, dein Frederic. --''Londogne'' Diskussion 21:52, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Du hattest vergessen, den Skin auf "angepasst" umzuschalten (unter Einstellungen - Skin - Adminoptionen). Habe ich gerade gemacht. --Avatar 05:54, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wiki lahm Das Wiki braucht ewig bis es Style-Änderungen umsetzt, z.B. an der Sidebar :-( --''Londogne'' Diskussion 17:26, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das liegt - gerade bei der Sidebar - am Caching. Du kannst in einigen Fällen eine Änderung direkt erzwingen, indem du ?action=purge (bzw. &action=purge) an die URL anhängst. Leider funktioniert das nicht immer (gerade bei CSS-Änderungen). Hier musst du dich ein wenig gedulden. --Avatar 05:58, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) de.yugioh.wikia.com Hallo avatar. Ich hätte ein paar artikel geschrieben. Könntest du dir besagte Artikel mal ansehen?? kannst mal in den chat kommmen??danke :Bin heute sporadisch via Skype erreichbar - sinnvollerweise aber besser über meine Benutzerdisku. --Avatar 07:33, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) HdRO Wiki Wie du vl schon mitbekommen hast, habe ich die Herr der Ringe Online Wiki adoptiert. Irgenwie braucht diese Wiki immer länger als die anderen: z.B. habe ich die MOnaco-sidebar geändert und erst heute sah man den Unterschied obwohl ich es gestern geändert hatte? --BanjoTooie 16:31, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt! Mfg --BanjoTooie 17:38, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Top-Benutzer im Asterix-Wiki Ich ahb ne frage zum Asterix Wikia Wikix. Wieso werde ich nicht den Top Benutzern hinzugefügt?Axonnmaster 13:01, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Damit ein Benutzer in die Top-Benutzer-Liste aufgenommen wird, muss er eine Benutzerseite anlegen - dies hast du erst heute gemacht. Ich vermute, dass du nach dem nächsten Skriptlauf in dieser Nacht auch in der Liste auftauchst. Falls du in 24 Stunden noch nicht gelistet bist, sag' bitte nochmal Bescheid. --Avatar 13:07, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC)